New Age: The Guardian the Musical No.2
Musical number two was written to fill the gap in Series Three while episodes were waiting to be written. This time around the musical had an added twist… aliens. It sees the return of Eddie and his surviving goons as they break out of prison. However it also sees a new creation, the Ozians and their leader Chist as they try to destroy Earth. This musical definitely took some of its ways from various musicals such as Wicked, Ghost, Wizard of Oz, Jekyll and Hyde and Little Shop of Horrors but it is an original story in its own right. Once again it is The Guardian, Lucy and Michael with love playing a central theme. The styling of the music varies from rock to musical as well with twists becoming twists in themselves as the story progresses. The love of Lucy and Michael is put to the test, while the same happens to Patina and Harry. The musical is dedicated to two of Doctor Who’s biggest stars who unfortunately died recently, Nicholas Courtney (16th December 1929 – 22 February 2011) and Elisabeth Sladen (1 February 1946 – 19th April 2011). It was thought to be a very beautiful way of dedicating it to them due to the ending, which would make some think of the two. Act One Eddie, Declan and Patrick are locked in jail but a riot is beginning. Due to the riot they break out and escape, not being seen by anyone on their way out. (“I Want to Break Free”) In the Tardis, The Guardian, Lucy and Michael are on hot pursuit of a monkey looking like race, tracking them to London 2013. Lucy answers a phone call from Patina and they find out that Eddie has escaped from prison, giving them something else to do. Stop the Monkey race and return Eddie and his goons to jail. Lucy and Michael meet with Patina and Harry at the Colicos residence where they try to tell Patina they’ve been among the stars, however she does not believe them insisting it’s impossible. But Harry says he believes them and remembers being told The Guardian is an alien. As they are asked what travelling is like, Lucy walks over to the window to look at the Tardis and describes the feeling with Michael joining her through it. The Guardian is outside looking up at the sky knowing something is coming while Michael and Lucy keep to describing their life with him. (“The Guardian and I”) The Guardian enters the living room and declares it is going “to be a task” for them to do both things they need to do. In an abandoned warehouse Eddie, Declan and Patrick are hiding out, getting comfortable as well until a loud crashing noise is heard from outside. Patrick and Declan go out to investigate while Eddie stays sitting down in his seat. The two find two ships crashed. Eddie is starting to become impatient at the two taking their time, so he storms out towards them. He arrives outside shouting at the two until he notices the ships. He tries to make them believe the things inside the ships are harmless but as this happens the doors open and two monkey cross human like shapes appear. Behind them more come out and they introduce themselves as “Ozians”. Eddie strikes up a deal with the leader, Chist, where they both agree on getting world domination and destroying The Guardian. At the Colicos Residence, the Tardis key glows showing that the Tardis has picked up a signal. The Guardian comes up with a plan. Michael and Harry have to go to the police station to look up Eddie’s records while Lucy and Patina go with The Guardian to find the signal for the crashed spaceship. Chist tells Eddie of his plans of using experiments on humans. As Eddie mentions Mary, Chist believes he can use her for his own gains but is stopped as Eddie begins to tell of his yearning for her. (“Till I Hear You Sing”) Eddie and Chist start to put their plans into action starting with Nelson’s Column where Chist sends out a platoon of Ozians to destroy it. Eddie, Patrick and Declan join in at the goodbye. (“Be Back Soon”) In the Tardis The Guardian tells Patina not to bother talking about the Tardis size as they are too busy. However he imparts some information on it. (“Here Within These Walls (reprise)”) The Tardis finds a signal from the Ozians. Michael and Harry are getting ready to go to the police station as Michael decides to go and collect a few things. Harry continues looking out the window and Michael gets changed into his police uniform, readying themselves for battle. (“Stars”) The Ozians, led by Chist, are attacking Nelson’s Column as The Guardian, Lucy and Patina arrive, trying to stop them. The two leaders have a confrontation as Chist brings the four steel lions to life, trapping The Guardian and his companions. At the police station, Michael and Harry are looking through Eddie’s records trying to find clues. They stop and reminisce how amazing it is that the two best friends ended up with the sisters. (“I Know Her so Well”) Back at Trafalgar Square, hope looks lost until lightning strikes down at the lions and the rain begins. The faces of Zeus and Poseidon can be made out in the clouds. The lions are defeated due to Zeus and Poseidon creating a whirlpool. The Ozians retreat, resulting in a win for The Guardian. At the base, the three goons are sitting waiting for the Ozians to return. The three are planning on a way to return Mary. They start to believe that they can get her back by acting more sexy. (“Lady in the Long Black Dress”) The Ozians arrive back and warn Eddie how powerful The Guardian has become due to the help. But Eddie remains certain that they will capture Mary soon. The Guardian makes Lucy phone Michael to see if they have found out anything but nothing has been found. Desperate to know, The Guardian states that the littlest detail is important, beginning to Lucy to remember everything she can. At the police station the piles of paper work has increased, making Michael and Harry take them back to the Colicos residence. The two are back at the Colicos residence looking over the papers and Michael jokes that if the goons are hiding out at Declan’s cousin’s Warehouse then he’s the worst detective ever. Meanwhile back at the warehouse Chist sends four Ozians out to find and bring Lucy back. The Guardian, Lucy and Patina are wandering around Covent Garden as four Ozians fly down towards them. The three duck, but once The Guardian and Patina look back they realise Lucy is missing and has been taken by the Ozians. Chist has set up the scientific apparatus needed for his experiment. Lucy is brought in by the four Ozians as Eddie asks Chist what the machine is called. Chist replies with the Seven Seas of Rhye and Lucy is put to sleep. (“Seven Seas of Rhye”) The Guardian and Patina arrive at the warehouse, now knowing where the hideout is. However they do not go in, instead they decide to go back to the house, knowing that they are vastly outnumbered. Lucy is still knocked out as Chist begins the experiment by mixing various chemicals together while the goons watch it up on a balcony. As Lucy begins to stir the goons come down, pointing their guns at her. However Eddie’s gun changes direction to Chist as he finds out Chist is trying to make Lucy into an evolved version of the Ozian species. Declan and Patrick follow suit as they point their guns at the Ozians around them. Chist fires a red bolt at Eddie, turning Eddie to dust. His last words were “I’m sorry” to Lucy. The same then happens to the other two as three ghostly projections fade into existence. Chist states that when an Ozian kills someone their souls stay for a little while as projections afterwards. Chist injects the formula into Lucy and she falls back asleep, as the process begins. The Guardian and Patina burst into the Colicos Residence, announcing that Lucy has been taken. Michael becomes furious at The Guardian for a few seconds before calming down. They ready themselves for battle. Lucy’s skin begins to transform, changing to a dark green colour. She stirs slowly and Chist announces the transformation was a success. As Chist asks Lucy how she feels, she declares that something has changed within as she bounces around the room. Outside The Guardian and co arrive in time to see the building exploding with Lucy and The Ozians taking to the skies, flying. Lucy sends the Ozians out to terrorize and cackles as The Guardian, Patina, Michael and Harry look on at their friend turned into a new evil species, hell bent on destroying the world… (“Defying Gravity”) ' Act Two The Guardian, Patina, Michael and Harry are looking at Lucy’s new form as Chist announces to them that a new race has began and there’s nothing they can to do to stop it. Lucy and the Ozians take off into the night as the four follow. '(“There’s Something in the Air Tonight”) Michael stops and declares to the Guardian that he needs to go back to the warehouse to look for clues, even if it is on fire. The Guardian, Patina and Harry continue on the trail of Lucy. Michael returns to the wreckage and looks through it. He comes over the apparatus used, he takes a sample of the liquid used that is left over using a swab. His anger gets the better of him and he begins to cry, losing his footing on a platform he falls onto the floor. His tears and sorrow transforms into anger and he starts to bang around on parts of wreckage and debris while he also shouts to the world to come and get him. Two Ozians appear and he fights them. First with him losing, then he over powers them and stomps on both as they return to their true forms before being kicked into the fire, burning. (“Angry Dance”) The Guardian, Patina and Harry are at Leicester Square where The Guardian can smell something different in the air. They pass a hen night out and The Guardian tells of how he has been to a “doe-do” before being corrected by Harry that it’s a “stag-do”. Screeching is heard above, The Ozians and Lucy are heading towards the Colicos Residence. The three follow. Back at the house, Michael is looking through a box of important things. He comes across a letter from his mother before she died and he reads it to himself, remembering her. (“The Letter”) A flashback occurs showing the day Michael learned of his mother’s death. At the house Michael laughs at how he got his revenge on Eddie but reminds himself that Eddie has escaped. Once more he is judging himself. He brings out a device that was a present from UNIT and then puts it away into his pocket, thinking he is going to need it. He goes back to the Tardis and de-materializes as the Ozian screeching is heard outside. Outside The Guardian, Patina and Harry stop at the house, catching up with the Ozians. Lucy holds back the Ozian inside her for a couple of seconds to talk to The Guardian. She tells of Eddie’s death before changing back and stating Earth will die. Harry runs for Lucy, hoping to bring her back to her old self but is stopped by Chist as he repeats the process he did with the goons earlier on. Harry begins to regain consciousness to share one last look with Patina before he is killed by Chist. Chist advances, going to repeat the process with Patina but is stopped as The Guardian runs away with Patina, causing Chist to go after them but is stopped by Lucy. Michael, back at the ruins of the warehouse, is putting the device onto the top of his gun and then wonders why this is all happening to him and how it can be stopped. (“Why God Why?”) Michael, stricken with grief and guilt aims the gun at his head, ready to take his own life but a gentle breeze shakes him from doing it. He realises the silliness of what he was going to do. Lucy wonders what is happening to her as Chist tells her that the liquid was not administered properly and they can fix it later with the remnants at the warehouse. Chist and some Ozians fly away to the warehouse, hoping to find the liquid while Lucy begins to break down. Both sides of her are fighting one another as she tries to remember who she truly is. (“Confrontation”) 'Lucy is hit back by the Ozian inside her, as it wins. As The Guardian and Patina run through Covent Garden, Patina stops as she feels a small breeze. The Guardian debuts it, stating there’s no such thing as ghosts, before he feels it as well. An object floats in front of them and begins to lead them somewhere. Michael is looking around the remnants of the warehouse as the screeching of Chist is heard above. He hides under a platform while Chist and the Ozians pick up whatever they can find left over from their experiment. As they leave, The Guardian and Patina appear. Michael shows The Guardian the swab he picked up earlier and then the device he attached to his gun. The Guardian tells Michael what it is – an alpha delta neon tester. They return to the Tardis, where the Tardis tells The Guardian Michael was using her, showing that Michael had been lying to The Guardian. The Guardian shakes it off, saying he doesn’t mind if Michael uses the Tardis, as long as he doesn’t lie. The Tardis confirms the substance is from the planet Ozio and the only way to beat it is by the infected person fighting their demons, where it can go two ways… Win and be free forever or be taken over by the Ozian side forever, leading to madness and suicide… Chist is preparing a new batch of the formula and asks Lucy if she has had a battle with herself yet. Contrary to the truth, she lies telling Chist she has not, giving the other Ozians a look that could kill. Chist states that even if a human wins they still need to wait a little while before transforming to being fully human again. Chist needs a new base, and Lucy gives him one in the Drury Lane Theatre. The Guardian, Michael and Patina are sitting on a platform talking about Harry as a small breeze inflicts the three of them, causing them to pay attention. Chemicals which were not taken by Chist lift up into the air and then spill onto the ground. The liquids spell out “Drury Lane”. The Guardian jokes to Patina, asking her if she knows the Muffin Man, while the two try to wonder what it could mean. He springs into life as he thinks of the Drury Lane Theatre, stating some of the people and shows that have been there before being reminded by Michael that they have something more important to do. At the theatre, Lucy is sitting in the front row while Chist and his Ozians are setting up a laboratory. Chist states that the Ozians can do anything and are the most powerful race. As the Ozians go to give Lucy a show, the door swings open with The Guardian, Michael and Patina rushing in. Lucy returns to the stage and the Ozians all look at Chist, who orders them to bring him beakers of chemicals. They do this, with one bringing a syringe but as this happens a clicking noise, Michael’s gun, is heard. Michael has his gun pointed at Chist, threatening to shoot him if he does anything else to Lucy. Chist emits red energy from his hands, ready to do the same to Michael as those before. However he is stopped as Lucy steps in front of it and attacks Chist with green energy, sending him backwards. Lucy returns to her husband, hugging him. The Guardian explains to Patina that Lucy had the battle with her evil self and won, while the powers are still there for a limited amount of time. Chist stands back up, stating that the humans have made a mistake. A tornado is created around Chist. He and the other Ozians are all taken by it and they start to join together. As the tornado disappears, one giant Ozian is left made up of Chist and the smaller Ozians. Chist is the head of the giant Ozian. During this The Guardian, Michael and Lucy move forward while Patina stays behind, feeling something brushing up against her hand. Chist declares that he is the evillest being they have ever met and that they made the biggest mistake of their life, showing the might of the Ozian race. '(“Mean Green (Mother)Monkey from Outerspace”) The Mighty Ozian slams its fists into the ground, making a shockwave thus the theatre starts to crack. The Guardian, Michael and Lucy now go towards the stage, while Patina is still standing watching them. Lucy circles Chist in flight, while Michael uses Chist’s powers to his advantage due to the alpha delta neon tester. A couple of Ozians fall out of the Mighty Ozian but Chist merely shakes them off as casualties. The alpha delta neon tester stops working as it only had capacity for one shot. Lucy circles the Might Ozian even more and fires green energy, blinding it in the process. Michael hits The Mighty Ozian with a plank of wood, Lucy with her energy and The Guardian with the blaster mode on his Sonic Regulator. Due to this, the Mighty Ozian shrinks as Ozians fall decline and die. Soon it’s only Chist left, back to his normal state. Patina runs down with a piece of fallen debris, repeatedly forcefully hitting Chist, making him fall to the ground. Patina, The Guardian and Michael evacuate from the stage as Lucy looks down at Chist. After asking her what she is going to do as she is only a pathetic Ozian, Lucy replies as her hands turn red – “Think again. I’m not Ozian. I’m something much more. Something much better. Something bigger. I. Am. A. Human.” 'She dives towards Chist, grabs him and sends him up in the air. She floats up, fast enough to fly straight through Chist, turning him to stone and lets him fall as he cracks on the ground. He has tasted his own medicine. The threat is over. Lucy floats down into Michael’s arms as she faints. Smoke forms in the theatre and out of it, the ghost of Chist appears. However another figure appears. A familiar figure. It’s Harry and he’s holding Patina’s hand. He’s been the one showing them where to go. The ghost of Chist flies towards the united fivesome, but is stopped as the Ghost of Harry flies for Chist, locking in combat. The two fight viciously until a red light appears. Harry pushes Chist into the red light but is dragged in by Chist before it closes. While Patina demands to know where Harry has went, The Guardian looks on silently before telling them all to go. Back at the house, The Guardian and Patina are sitting in silence. Patina breaks it by asking The Guardian what’s happened to Harry. The Guardian explains that even in death Harry is with her and all she needs to do is think of him for him to be there. '(“He Lives in You”) Michael enters, telling the two that Lucy is okay but she’s resting. Or so he thought. Lucy comes in stating that she’s feeling drained. The Guardian exits, going to retrieve something from the Tardis for her. Lucy blames herself for the death of Harry, Eddie, Patrick and Declan but Patina and Michael put her mind at rest letting her know Harry died fighting for those he loved and the three goons chose the wrong side. Five minutes later The Guardian enters and gives Lucy a healing drink from a Nebula. Lucy hints to The Guardian that Patina could come with them, but Patina declines, stating she could not go through all that she has again. Patina warns The Guardian to look after Lucy and Michael to which he replies “Always have. Always will. No matter what happens, I’ll watch out for them… Life moves on…” Days later at Harry’s funeral, Patina is standing at the coffin giving a speech stating that she loves him and will always. She believes in his love and knows it will never die. And that he lives in her. The Ghost of Harry appears in front of Patina and the guests at the funeral. The two share their love once more as The Guardian uses his sonic regulator to increase the Ghost’s projection, making Harry look human again. The Guardian tells Harry that the other dead are waiting for him and that it’s time to go. Michael and Harry share a goodbye, Harry confirming that Michael’s mother is proud of him. Harry lets Patina know he can no longer stay and that states that “ I say it with my eyes. I say it with my touch. I say it with my heart. I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Patina replies with “Ditto.” Michael comforts Lucy, who is now crying while The Guardian looks up at the sky. Harry and Patina share one last hug goodbye, Michael and Harry shake hands, Lucy and Harry hug while The Guardian gives a slight nod. He then looks at his coffin before walking towards a light white. He finally turns to Patina and states “It’s amazing, Patina, the love inside. You take it with you. See ya.” Patina replies “Seeya… Bye.” And with that Patina is comforted by The Guardian while Michael comforts Lucy as Harry disappears, gone forever… (“Unchained Melody/The Love Inside”) ' ' '''Act Two has an alternate version where The Guardian etc know they are being helped but I decided it would have been if they didn’t, as it would make the story come along better nearer the end. Cast Robert Downey Jr as The Guardain Ako Mitchell as Michael Colicos Katie Rowley Jones as Lucy Colicos Johnny Depp as Eddie Shank John Barrowman as Declan Alex Gaumond as Patrick Colin Firth as Harry Parsons Kerry Ellis as Patina Parsons (nee Robert) Dominic Cooper as Chist Liz Robertson as Michael's Mother Musical Numbers '''Act 1 I Want to Break Free (Queen) - Eddie/Declan/Patrick The Guardian and I (rework of The Doctor and I - John Barrowman) - Lucy/Michael/The Guardian Till I Hear You Sing (Love Never Dies) - Eddit Be Back Soon (Oliver) - Chist/Eddie/Patrick/Declan/Ozians Here Within These Walls *reprise* (Sister Act) '''- The Guardian '''Stars (Les Misérables) - Harry/Michael I Know Her So Well (Chess rework) - Harry/Michael Lady in the Long Black Dress (Sister Act) '''- Eddie/Declan/Patrick '''Defying Gravity (Wicked) - Lucy Act 2 There's Something in the Air Tonight (Peter Pan) -''' The Guardian/Michael/Patina/Harry/Chist/Lucy '''Angry Dance (Billy Elliot) - Michael The Letter (Billy Elliot) - Michael/Michael's Mother Why God Why? (Miss Saigon) - Michael Confrontation (Jekyll and Hyde) - Lucy Mean Gree Mother from Outerspace (Little Shop of Horrors) - Chist and the Ozians He Lives in You (The Lion King) - The Guardian 'Unchained Melody (reprise)/I Need Your Love (GHOST the Musical) '- Harry/Patina/The Guardian/Michael/Lucy